Camaraderie
by Thirrin73
Summary: Sakura's first year at Hogwarts is filled with more new friendships than she knows what to do with. [SakuraCentric, MultiSaku-friendships]
1. - I -

**_Camaraderie_**

 **\- I -**

 **::**

When Sakura was born, her hair was a very pale blonde, many shades lighter than her mother's but with the potential to darken to the same golden yellow. Her father would often playfully lament the fact that she'd inherited both her mother's hair and eyes and, when she puffed out her chubby cheeks and pouted up at him, saying that she didn't want grey hair like him, Kizashi would gently pinch her nose and tell her that she'd look just as cute with the red hair of his youth.

She spent most of her preschool days trying not to let her bullies see her cry, hiding her wide forehead behind blonde bangs and playing by herself or taking refuge in the daycare building. Her favorite color was blue and her father often teased her that it matched his eyes, but she was never without her favorite plastic bracelet – a pale cerulean band dotted with white stars – and often held it between her palms while she endured the other children's teasing.

Playing by herself was difficult, so she often _imagined_ she had friends that would keep her company. Imaginary friends that picked flowers with her or helped her make her sandcastles or pushed her on the swing, her imagination only strengthened by the odd occurrences that she never really considered to be all that strange. The buds on flower crowns she weaved bloomed when she smiled down at them, her castles never crumbled in the sandbox, and she swung higher than all of the other 4-year-olds at the playground, even if she was by herself, and she was _delighted_ , sure that she didn't need to play with the other children if she could accomplish so much on her own.

She was five when she made her first, _real_ friend.

The empty house next door was suddenly no longer vacant when a family of three moved in, a smiling young couple with their daughter who Sakura met one day while playing outside in the Haruno residence's yard, piling up sticks into a make-shift campfire.

She'd just stuck a pair of marshmallows onto one of her sticks when she heard a shy voice behind her, green eyes wide and curious as she looked over her shoulder.

"H-hi!" The smiling brown-haired girl behind her said, arms crossed behind her back and the toe of her red sneakers digging sheepishly at an exposed rock. "I just moved in next'ta you!"

Sakura paused for a moment, quickly glancing around to make sure the other girl was actually talking to _her_. Seeing no one else in the yard or on the street, she offered a shy smile and turned to face her, marshmallow stick gripped in her fist as she kneeled in the grass.

"O-oh, hi! My name's Sakura. What's yours?"

The brunette's smile widened and she moved closer, pointing at herself. "I'm Tenten! It's nice to meet'cha, Sakura."

She paused, head tilting and her brown pigtails bobbing as she glanced down at the crude pile of sticks and the bag of marshmallows next to the blonde-haired girl.

"Are you roastin' marshmallows?"

Sakura's grin widened and she nodded enthusiastically, waving Tenten over.

"Yeah!" A pause as her lips twisted into a small frown. "'Scept I don't have a real fire and Mama won't let me make s'mores..."

She looked back up at her new neighbor and smiled again, reaching for the half-empty bag next to her before holding it out to the other girl.

"Wanna play with me? I've got a whole bag!"

And Sakura and Tenten became quick friends, spending most of their time after preschool together and playing in either of respective yards and homes. Tenten scared off Sakura's bullies when they came to tease the blonde-haired girl about her large forehead and Sakura learned that the brunette's parents were actually her adopted parents, currently only about halfway into their first year as a family. The Haruno's were the only other Japanese family in the neighborhood and Mr. and Mrs. Jouda were overjoyed that their new daughter had already made a friend while Kizashi and Mebuki were relieved that Sakura _finally_ had one of her own.

The two families grew closer as their daughters' friendship developed, but it was only Tenten's father who seemed to know what was going on when, one day, the little brown-haired six-year-old spontaneously turned Sakura's cup of water into a cup full of sand.

The Haruno's had invited the Jouda's over for lunch, as they often did at least once every couple weeks, and the two girls had been playing in the living room while the grown-up chatted in the kitchen, laughing over tea and coffee. Sitting around the low coffee table in front of the couch, the girls giggled as they colored in their activity books, the Haruno family cat, a calico Manx, sleeping on the arm of the sofa behind them.

Tenten had only just asked her friend if she could have a sip of her water, the offered glass in her hand for all of two seconds, when the liquid suddenly turned tan, solidifying into hundreds of grains of sand. The girls stared in surprise at the cup, their crayons forgotten, before Tenten hesitantly poked the forefinger of her free hand into the sand.

"How did'ya do that, Tenten?" Sakura asked, eyes wide and wondrous, while the brunette frowned, eyebrows creased worriedly.

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura, your water- I didn't mean- How did that...?"

The blonde-haired girl shifted closer, carefully reaching for the cup as well.

Her fingers were a hairbreadth away when the glass suddenly turned to sand as well, both girls jumping in surprise with shocked shouts as the fistfuls of sand fell down onto the tabletop and Tenten's lap, sliding through her fingers.

"M-mama!" Tenten called, obviously more scared by what had just happened than Sakura, who was hesitantly pushing her fingers into the pile of sand. "Papa!"

The adults all rushed into the room, the Jouda's at the lead, and all four paused uncertainly in the doorway to the living room, looking around for whatever trouble that had distressed the girls.

Prince, the calico cat, stretched from his place on the sofa before hopping onto the coffee table, batting curiously at the small dune at the edge.

"Is that," Mrs. Jouda paused, moving closer to the girls. "Sand?"

Mebuki's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, glancing from the pile on the floor to Sakura and Tenten as they rushed to their parents' sides. "Where did all of this sand come from, girls?"

"Tenten ma-!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-!"

It was hard to understand the girls as they tried to recount the tale to the adults, Sakura's eyes wide with wonder and excitement while Tenten was on the verge of tears, clinging to her mother's leg. Mr. Jouda, who had been silent all this time, quickly crouched down next to his daughter, gently dropping a hand onto her head and stroking her brown hair as he tried to calm her.

"Shh, shh, Tenten, it's okay!" Sakura heard him tell her, resisting the urge to go play in the sand with Prince. She stayed next to her parents as Tenten's father picked the teary-eyed brunette up, offering a quick apology to the Haruno's and resting a hand on his confused wife's shoulder.

There was an odd look on his face, a mixture of surprise, confusion, concern...

 _Awe_.

"You'll have to excuse us, Kizashi, Mebuki. Tenten must have been playing in the sandbox at preschool and brought home a shoe-full. I," He paused, glancing to his frowning wife, who brushed her long black ponytail over her shoulder, before adjusting his hold on his daughter. "I need... to speak with Koko. Sorry about the mess!"

Mebuki looked just as confused as his wife, but Kizashi brushed the odd event off with a laugh, taking Sakura's hand in his own when she grabbed onto his pantleg.

"No worries, Taro! Sakura brings home pockets filled with sand all the time when she comes back from the playground. Have a nice afternoon!"

And Mr. Jouda quickly ushered his wife out of the house, the sniffling Tenten still clinging to him, while the Haruno's shrugged it off, cleaning up the odd pile of sand.

Later that same week, something _else_ happened.

It had been about four days since Tenten turned the cup of water into sand at her home – and Sakura _knew_ it had been Tenten that did it – and she hadn't seen her friend since then. She stood on her friend's porch, a Ziploc bag with chocolate chip cookies in her hand as she reached up onto her tiptoes to ring the doorbell. It was quiet for a few moments before the door finally opened and there was the brunette, her eyebrows furrowing as she peaked around the edge of the partially opened door.

"Sakura?"

"Tenten! You haven't been at preschool and Mama said you were pro'lly sick! So! I brought you some cookies to help you get better!"

Tenten's lips pursed and her brown eyes darted down to the bag of treats in Sakura's hands before she looked back up at the blonde-haired girl, expression still confused.

"You... came t'visit me?"

"Of course!" Sakura replied, her face scrunching up into an equally confused frown. "You're my friend - why wouldn't I?"

Something shifted in Tenten's eyes, her posture relaxing with hesitant relief as she opened the door fully.

"You still wanna be my friend? Even though I...- With the sand…"

Sakura giggled and took the brunette's hand, pulling her towards the steps of the porch and sitting down, bag of cookies in her lap. Tenten hesitantly took a seat next to her, accepting a treat when her friend handed her one of the cookies.

"Duh, I still wanna be your friend, silly! I like you a lot!"

"Even if I'm weird...?" Tenten quickly shook her head free of that thought, leaning over to hug Sakura before taking a quick bite of her snack. "I like you a lot too, Sakura."

Smiling, she returned the hug and, her blonde ponytail bouncing, she sat back and looked thoughtful for a moment before clapping her hands together.

"I know how I can prove that we'll be friends forever! Here!" Tenten watched curiously as the other girl removed the blue bracelet from her wrist, green eyes sparkling and her grin wide as she quickly held it out to the brunette. "I want'cha to have this, Tenten! Like a friendship bracelet!"

She was staring at Sakura with wide eyes, mouth still open and her cookie halfway to her lips before she slowly lowered her hand and took the offered gift, a light blush on her cheeks.

"R-really?!"

Sakura gave a dutiful nod, looking very proud of herself, before her head tilted in confusion as Tenten quickly slipped the bracelet onto her own wrist, set aside her treat, and raised her hands up to her hair. After taking a moment to pat the twin buns her hair was styled into, she carefully removed the black hairclip from her its place holding back her bangs, fingers brushing over the little panda head at the end before she held it out to Sakura.

"Then I want you t'have this, Sakura. A friendship clip!"

It was her turn to stare at her friend, wide-eyed and gaze awed as she looked down at the panda clip, hesitating as she glanced up at the brunette.

"B-but... You love this hairclip, Tenten! You beat up that boy at the playground when he tried to steal it!"

Tenten smiled and pressed the panda clip into her friend's hand.

"I love you more, Sakura!"

She gave a happy squeal and pulled the brunette in for a tight hug, her face flushed with pink.

A pink that was steadily spreading to her hair.

Spreading _through_ her hair.

Tenten suddenly pulled back in surprise when she noticed Sakura's ponytail change from light blonde to pastel _pink_. Her confused friend gave her a curious look when she held her at arm's length, pink eyebrows furrowed as she took in the girl's shocked expression.

"Tenten? What's wrong?"

"Your hair!" She replied, voice a surprised whisper. "It's... pink!"

Head tilting and face scrunching up in confusion, Sakura reached up to pull out the hair-tie holding back her ponytail, taking a lock between her fingers and pulling it into her line of sight. She froze as she was met with the sight of her no-longer blonde hair, and, instead, stared wide-eyed at the petal-pink strands wrapped around her fingers.

"W-what...?"

Tenten was staring too, reaching up to run her fingers through Sakura's hair as well, brown eyes dropping back to the blonde-turned-pinkette's frantic expression.

"Mama is gonna be so mad! I'm not old enough'ta dye my hair!"

And that was the scene that Taro Jouda walked out onto, standing in the open door of his house with a cup of coffee in his hand, the morning breeze ruffling his short brown hair, and surprised blue eyes falling on his daughter and her friend, the latter's hair a startling pastel pink.

 **::**

Sakura's hair never changed back after that day and she overheard a lot of conversations between her parents and Tenten's father, many of which she was sure she wasn't supposed to have been listening in on.

...

 _"Have you two ever noticed anything..._ odd _happen around Sakura before? Things that you can't quite explain?"_

 _"Well... when she was two, the windows to her nursery burst open when she was crying. We were sure they had been locked but..."_

 _"And there was this time when- I thought I was going crazy, but I_ knew _the bubble bath was strawberry scented, but it smelled like vanilla halfway through her bath!"_

 _..._

 _"It's not uncommon for a child of non-magical parents to suddenly begin to start using magic. It just means that one of you has a witch or wizard ancestor."_

 _"What about your daughter? Did you know that Tenten was... magical?"_

 _"Had either of Tenten's biological parents been a witch or wizard, she wouldn't have ended up in a Muggle orphanage. She must have been Muggleborn as well."_

 _"Muggle...?"_

 _..._

 _"How do you know so much about this? Are you a..._ wizard _as well, Taro?"_

 _"My mother was a witch and my father a Muggle. Both of my siblings started using magic when they were children – most young witches and wizards start showing magical potential by the time they're seven – but, I... I could never use magic. I'm what those in the magical community call a 'squib'."_

 _..._

 _"What's going to happen? Is someone going to come to take Sakura away? I won't let that happen."_

 _"No, no, Mebuki! Usually, Muggle parents don't find out all of the details until their child turns eleven, at least here in Britain, that is, when a staff member from Hogwarts comes to deliver the young witch or wizard's acceptance letter. But I'll be sure to help you guys with any questions you have until that time comes."_

 _"Hogwarts?"_

 _..._

Sakura was never given a direct explanation, considering she was so young, but she heard the word 'magic' thrown around so often in her and Tenten's home that she began to understand on her own. Any research her six-year-old self tried to conduct only ended with children's books about fairies and dragons, frowning down at the books in the kid's section of the library. Taro assured her parents that he would always be available if anything ever happened or if the... _magic_ got out of hand.

And Sakura clung to the word 'Hogwarts' and embedded that overheard conversation in her memory, counting down the years, months, _days_ to her eleventh birthday and when she'd finally learn just _why_ she could make her paper dolls dance and convince the flowers to grow in the winter.

She religiously wore Tenten's panda clip in her permanently pink hair, blushing shyly when her parents cooed over how cute it looked and how well it matched her new hair color. They never tried to make Sakura hide her pink locks, always assuring her that they loved it, that they loved _her_ and were proud of her... abilities.

Sure, Sakura's school teacher didn't seem to approve of Sakura's new hair, but Mebuki and Kizashi insisted that their daughter was never too young to express herself.

(Though, they did assure the woman that it was a child-safe powder dye.)

While Taro had neither the authority to properly explain magic nor the _ability_ to even begin to teach them to control it, Sakura and Tenten experimented and played on their own, testing what they could do if they focused hard enough and excitedly recounting the day's exploits with each other. The parents watched on in both awe and pride, listening attentively to Taro's explanations of what this magical school would be like for the girl's.

And five years passed without incident.

Tenten's Hogwarts visitor and accompanying acceptance letter came the day of her eleventh birthday, March 9th, and she spent the entirety of the next day showing it to Sakura, when the pinkette had come to bring her friend her birthday gift. Her expression was excited and overjoyed as she told her that her father said that they'd all be going to get their school supplies together when the weeks-younger girl got her letter.

Sakura was restless in the days that followed, a constant mess of jittery nerves and anticipation and her parents readily understood, rather amused and still-awed as they watched the loose papers on her desk float into the air as she paced in front of her bed. The weeks passed too slowly for her liking and she tried to occupy her time with her normal – _Muggle_ – schoolwork, desperately trying to distract herself from her curiosity about the inevitable visit.

Finally, on the morning of March 28th, Sakura burst out of her bed with a wide grin. She quickly washed her face and got dressed, slipping on a red sundress with white leggings, the panda clip taking its place in her bangs, and her mid-back length pink hair loose. Racing downstairs, she skidded into the kitchen to the sight of her parents finishing with breakfast preparations, the pair turning to greet her with bright smiles.

"Happy birthday, Sakura!"

 **::**

After a breakfast of strawberry waffles, eggs, bacon, and vanilla yogurt, Sakura received her birthday gifts from her parents, squealing over the new dresses and clothes and a pretty stationary set, the cover printed with her namesake, and thoroughly distracted. Mebuki and Kizashi explained that they'd be going out later that evening for a special birthday dinner at a restaurant of her choosing and it was nearing 11 AM when there was a knock at the door.

Sakura's head snapped in the direction of the front door and her expression lit up even brighter, practically bouncing in her seat on the sofa. Prince languidly climbed into her lap and she didn't have the heart to move him, thankful when her father moved to answer the door.

Standing in the doorway was a tall, older woman dressed in green and black robes, her black hair hidden under a tall, pointed black hat and her hands laced in front of her. She nodded in greeting as Mebuki moved to join her husband, the pair regarding the woman with rather nervous smiles.

"Good morning," The woman greeted and Sakura continued to pet the calico, crossing and uncrossing her ankles, "Mr. and Mrs. Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno?"

Her parents were quick to nod, Mebuki resting her hand on her husband's arm.

"Yes. Are you the Hogwart's representative, ma'am?"

The woman seemed a little surprised by Kizashi's question, giving a slow nod before reaching up to adjust her square spectacles. "It appears that you've been expecting me. Yes, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Deputy Headmistress to the Headmaster Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

A pause and Sakura was sure that she'd glanced past her parents to see her, sitting patiently on the couch.

"I'm here to speak with you about your daughter, Sakura. May I come in?"

 **::**

Sakura spent a good hour marveling over her acceptance letter to Hogwarts, still seated on the couch long after Professor McGonagall had left. The older – kind of scary – witch had filled in the gaps Taro had left in regards to the world of magic and then spoke a long time about Hogwarts to her and her parents, Sakura practically at the edge of her seat as she devoured the information. Names and titles raced through her mind – Dumbledore, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and so on – and Professor McGonagall had nodded in approval when her parents mentioned that their neighbor, Taro Jouda, and his wife and daughter would be accompanying them to purchase Sakura's school supplies.

She'd informed them that the innkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron would be alerted to their eventual arrival, seeking entry to a mysterious Diagon Alley, which, apparently, would be where they would acquire the supplies. Professor McGonagall explained where and how to exchange their Muggle money for the wizarding currency, went over the list of school supplies Sakura would need, and revealed when the new school year would start.

Sakura was both relieved and distraught to learn that it would be _months_ before she'd be going to Hogwarts.

Once everything had officially been revealed and expressed clearly, finally came the moment Sakura made _her_ decision and she received her parent's permission. There was no hesitation with her answer and her parents had no intention of denying her the experience and Professor McGonagall had taken the acceptance, wishing Sakura luck in the school year to come before making her departure.

Though she had looked at Tenten's letter nearly a hundred times, she couldn't stop staring at her own, her heart beating with anticipation and excitement as her fingers traced the schools crest at the top of the parchment.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

 ** _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

 **Dear Ms. Haruno,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on 1 September.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

Sakura spent the rest of the day with her parents and they had to convince her to not immediately begin packing, the family laughing and embracing in growing excitement. They celebrated more than just Sakura's birthday when they went out for dinner that night and, the next day, Tenten was at her door well before noon, a wrapped present in her hands, Sakura's bracelet on her wrist, and her grin wide.

The girls had squealed over their letters, any nervousness pushed to the back of their minds and overwhelmed by their exhilaration, and compared their list of supplies to make sure there were no differences. Sakura was determined to prepare herself as much as she could before September arrived, creating her own checklist of supplies and anticipating the inevitable trip to Diagon Alley, a sea of possibilities flooding her eager mind.

 **::**

 **UNIFORM**

 **First-year students will require:**

 **1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

 **2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

 **3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

 **4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

 **Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

After officially entering Diagon Alley and visiting Gringotts Wizarding Bank to obtain the proper currency, Taro had directed the group of Muggles and two witches-to-be through the bustling shopping district, a wide, if bittersweet, smile on his face as he recalled his childhood.

"I accompanied my siblings when they came to get their Hogwarts supplies every year. It's been a long time since I've been to Diagon Alley, but none of the shops have changed much. First stop is to get the girls their robes!"

Visiting Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions proved to be an interesting experience.

Sakura had never had anything _fitted_ to her before, the closest experience to standing on a stool while a witch measured her and pinned the sleeves of the long black robe being when her mother had hemmed a dress that had proved to be too long when she was eight. Her mother and father watched on in amusement as Sakura was turned this way and that, looking miserable as the witch had her stand straight and hold out her arms so that she could get the measurements right.

Tenten's giggles quickly died when the pinkette was finally done and it was _her_ turn.

While Mebuki and Kizashi chatted with Taro and Koko, all three asking the brown-haired man about the shops they would be heading to next, Sakura decided to do a little exploring, sending Tenten a thumbs-up and a cheeky grin before she slipped away, wandering through the shop.

It was still months before the official start of the academic year but the shop was far from empty. There were plenty of other families drifting through and around the store, child and adult alike getting fitted for robes of all sorts, and Sakura eagerly took in her surroundings.

It felt like Halloween, what with all of the dark robes and pointed hats, and Sakura wondered how out of place _she_ looked, dressed in jeans, pink sneakers, and a dark blue shirt under a grey cardigan, her long pink hair pulled back in a loose braid.

She ran her hands over the fabric she passed, pausing as she reached another fitting area and watching quietly as an older girl with blonde hair stood patiently, being fitted into a set of fancy, pretty robes. Sakura's attention was drawn away and she turned to leave, only to pause as she caught a flash of red out of the corner of her eye.

Peering around a rack of cloth and her hands clasped behind her back, she spotted a boy around her age sitting on a stool, expression bored and his chin in his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees, watching the blonde-haired girl. Sakura considered him for a moment, taking in the dark marks around his eyes, the tired look on his face, his short, messy red hair, and definitely not-Muggle clothing.

She was just about to pull back and return to her parents when he glanced her way, freezing when he spotted her. Sakura's face flushed at being caught snooping and she hesitantly stepped out from behind the dark fabric, offering a tentative wave as his pale green eyes glanced over her, his expression shifting as he took in her clothing.

He didn't say anything, however, and Sakura tried not to stare too hard at where his eyebrows _should_ have been.

"Uhm..." He was still staring at her and Sakura nearly lost her nerve, resisting the urge to glance back in the direction of her parents and Tenten. "Hello?"

He was silent but, eventually, offered her a nod, raising his hand in a small wave.

"Hello." He paused, gaze traveling to her hair before returning to the unnerving eye contact, the smallest, most hesitant smile quirking the corners of his lips. "...I like your hair."

Sakura's face quickly burned with a bright blush and her eyes dropped to the ground as she worried the hem of her shirt, a flustered smile threatening to break across her face.

She managed a hurried, flushed "Th-thank you!" before quickly turning tail and disappearing back into the shop, beelining for her parents and missing the boy's shocked expression.

Her cheeks were still red when she finally made it back to Tenten, her friend regarding her with a quirked eyebrow that quickly melted into a sly smile as she took in Sakura's blush and flustered smile. When the brunette was finally done with her robe fittings and their parents purchased the all of the required clothing, some minutes later, Tenten nudged her shoulder, expression curious.

Hand raised to absentmindedly brush her fingers over the panda clip in her hair, Sakura suddenly froze as she spotted something behind Tenten, face turning pink once more before she raced out of the shop, grabbing her mother's arm and tugging her after her as an excuse to hurry up the group. Eyebrows furrowed, the brown-haired girl glanced over her shoulder to find a confused, red-haired boy watching her, his eyes darting from Tenten to the door Sakura had just run out of.

She quickly connected the dots and sent the boy a wide grin, waving happily before hurrying after her friend.

 **::**

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

 **1 wand**

 **1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

 **1 set glass or crystal phials**

 **1 telescope**

 **1 set brass scales**

After purchasing the girls' books and other supplies, there was just one final item left to obtain.

Sakura stared down at the words _"1 wand"_ as Taro led the group through Diagon Alley. They'd done most of their shopping in the North Side and their final stop in the South Side was a shop called Ollivanders. She and Tenten stared up at the narrow building in front of them for a few moments when the group finally stopped, eyes scanning the words _"Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC"_ before Tenten's father ushered them inside.

The girls eagerly looked around once they passed through the door to the shop, the ringing bell announcing their arrival, and Sakura's gaze traveling over the hundreds and hundreds of narrow boxes lining the walls. It was quiet in the shop for a few moments before Taro stepped to the front counter, leaning to glance past one of the tall row of shelves that stretched towards the back.

"Hello? Mr. Ollivander?"

There was muffled movement from further in the shop and, after a moment, a man with pale eyes and even paler hair appeared, rounding a corner of one of the shelves and holding a few of those narrow boxes in his arms. He paused as he noticed the group before a friendly smile fell over his face, carefully placing the boxes on the countertop as he welcomed them.

"Hello, hello! Welcome, my friends." He paused once more as he noticed Tenten and Sakura and his smile turned warm, gesturing the girls forward. "Young witches here to get their first wands, eh? Step forward, my dears, and I'll bring you a few to test out! And might I know your names?"

If he noticed that they were all wearing Muggle clothing, he didn't comment on it.

Ollivander looked thoughtfully down at the boxes on his counter for a moment before setting all but two aside, quickly turning to trail his fingers over the stacks of boxes behind him, occasionally carefully dislodging one. Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced up to see her father smiling encouragingly down at her, gently nudging her forward. Tenten's father did the same and the pair stood nervously in front of the countertop, waiting for the man to return and finally replying.

"I'm Sakura." The pinkette answered, hands clasped behind her back.

"And I'm Tenten." The girls shared glances and watched the nodding man shuffle around the shop, the anticipation steadily building as he made his way back to the counter.

With a sizeable pile of boxes stacked on the tabletop, the wandmaker opened a pair of boxes, peering down at the contents thoughtfully before holding a wand each out to the girls. Tenten accepted the offered wand with slightly less hesitance than Sakura, eyebrow raised as she glanced up at Ollivander.

"Just give them a wave and we'll see how they fit."

Sakura glanced up from inspecting her wand, smiling shyly at the man's warm tone before looking at Tenten. Her expression was encouraging and the brunette sent her a quick smile, giving the wand a quick wave through the air.

Almost instantly, the floorboards under her shook and groaned, causing her to jump back in surprise as they gave a very animal-like shudder before falling still, her wary gaze on the wood when she carefully took her place again. Tenten looked to Ollivander and he shook his head thoughtfully, mumbling to himself as he took the wand back when she held it out to him.

"That would be a no..." He paused, hands already on another box, and looked at Sakura, that kind smile returning. "Your turn, my dear."

Sakura stared down at the wand in her hand for another moment before holding it away from herself, waving it through the air. A small puff of smoke burst from the end when her hand stilled, a pitiful ember falling to the ground and her father quickly stepping forward to smother it under his shoe, just in case.

Frowning, Sakura returned the wand to Ollivander, accepting the next he offered to her.

The girls went through another three wands each, a small puddle under Tenten's feet and a broken window behind Sakura, and they were looking more and more disappointed, almost reluctantly accepting the next pair of wands from the smiling wandmaker.

"Is there something wrong with us?" Sakura muttered aloud when her wave made the thick, open book on the counter slam shut with a loud thud, the book falling to the ground moments later. Tenten dodged an oncoming gust of dirt and dust that swept up from towards the back of the shop and gave a frustrated sigh, lips pursed.

"The wand _chooses_ the witch." Ollivander answered patiently, holding out another pair of wands. "It often takes young witches and wizards dozens of wands before they find their match. Never fear, girls!"

The next wand was in Tenten's hand moments before Sakura reached hers and there was a _shift_ in the air. A gentle wind began to blow around the brunette's ankles, fresh green leaves appearing from thin air and twirling around her legs as the breeze rose around her.

Behind the pair, the parents were at attention, all eyes wide and excited as they watched Tenten, expressions lighting up. Sakura stepped to the side as the wind continued to swirl around her friend, a smile brightening her face as the leaves danced and spun before suddenly glowing and bursting into tiny fireworks-like explosions, raining down a shower of sparkles around the brunette as the wind dissipated.

Tenten stared down at the wand in her hand before meeting Sakura's bright eyes, slowly looking to the smiling wandmaker.

"There we are, my dear." He held out his hand and Tenten hesitantly returned the wand, still mesmerized by what had just happened.

Ollivander looked over the wand for a moment before gently retuning it to its box and handing it back to the dazzled girl.

"Elm wood," he began, giving a description of the wand that had just chosen Tenten, "Dragon heartstring core, eleven and one-fourth inches, and encouragingly swishy."

Tenten accepted the box and carefully held it in her arms, grinning widely as she glanced to her friend. Sakura was nearly bouncing on her heels and dropped her gaze to the wand she'd yet to take in hand, thinking that, just _maybe_ , this would be her match now as well.

Ollivander nodded and held it out to her, offering a brief description as she reached out.

"Cherry wood with a unicorn hair core."

Sakura's eyes lit up and she eagerly accepted it, frowning slightly when there was no reaction. She gave it a hesitant wave and a few shelves nearby were quickly emptied of their contents as the boxes were flung to the floor.

She quickly handed it back with a sigh, shoulders slumping and disappointment radiating from her form.

Tenten had moved back to join the adults and Sakura went through another four wands before there was _finally_ a change.

She took a steadying, determined breath in through her nose as she took the next wand in hand, eyebrows furrowing when there was, again, no immediate reaction like with Tenten's elm wand. Sakura was only about halfway through raising the new wand for a flick when a comforting wave of warmth washed over her, starting from her hand and spreading throughout her body.

She heard a delighted set of gasps behind her and she lowered her hand, staring in awe as she realized that her hand and the wand were encompassed in a soft green glow, streaks of blue swirling outwards. A smile quickly spreading over her face, she felt the ends of her cardigan raise and flutter in an unseen wind, her long hair lifting around her in a pink halo and the blue and green glow spreading further up her arm. She felt something brush her leg and the pinkette glanced down to see thin vines and branches sprout out from under her feet, her namesake budding and blooming.

Sakura nearly _cried._

When the magic finally settled, her hair falling back in place, the glow disappearing, and the plants shrinking back into the floorboards, she looked up at Ollivander, a hopeful smile on her face.

He regarded her with a very pleased look, holding out his hand for the light brown wand.

Once it was tucked back into its box and returned to her, Sakura's parents coming to stop behind her as her mother hugged her and her father ruffled her hair, the wandmaker spoke.

"Larch wood with a unicorn hair core, ten and three-fourths inches, with unyielding flexibility." The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled brightly, looking between Sakura and Tenten.

"Congratulations, my dears. You have your wands – treat them well and they will serve you the same."

 **::**

 **Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

"You mean... I can _really_ take Prince with me to Hogwarts?"

"He's been watching over you since you were a baby. I'd want nothing more than for him to watch out for you while you're away at school too!"

"Besides, he'd miss you too much if you left without him. Silly cat."

 **::**

Sakura, Tenten, and their parents arrived at King's Cross Station at 10:15 AM, the girls' luggage piled on their trolley's and the adults regarding the grinning Taro with confusion as he said they were heading for Platform 9¾.

Nine and _three-quarters?_

Despite everyone's initial hesitance – excluding Tenten's father, of course – the group made it through the magical wall between Platforms 9 and 10, arriving on the bustling platform housing the Hogwarts Express. It was still fairly early, nearly half an hour now before the train was supposed to leave, but the scarlet steam engine was already waiting, various students and parents dressed in Muggle and Wizarding clothing alike walking around the platform and loading the train.

The girls waited with their parents as they passed the time leading up to the departure, and, finally their luggage was tagged and loaded up and Sakura sent Prince, meowing in his carrier, a quick goodbye before turning to her parents. Her mother was wearing a proud smile while her father reached down to ruffle her hair, tears gathering in his eyes as he grinned.

"I'll write all the time, I promise!"

Kizashi barked a laugh and pulled her in for a hug, Mebuki quickly joining as she pulled her family close, all three piling together for a long embrace. Sakura was fighting back tears by the time they parted, her smile unwavering even when Kizashi pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head and Mebuki combed her fingers through her loose hair one last time.

Tenten was finishing up her goodbyes with her parents as well and turned to Sakura with an excited smile, letting out a surprised sound when Mebuki and Kizashi pulled the brunette in for a quick hug. Sakura's laugh was cut off when Koko and Taro did the same, wishing her luck on her year at Hogwarts.

By the time they were finally done, it was time to load up onto the train. The girls quickly found an empty compartment and opened the window, searching for their parents amongst the crowd of adults sending their children off. Sakura was spotted before she could see her parents, quickly hearing them call her name as she looked out over the crowd. The two girls waved enthusiastically out the window, all bright eyes and wide grins, and their calls of farewell were drowned out by the cry of the Hogwarts Express' engine.

Within moments, the train began to move, pulling out of the station and down the tracks, away, away, away and on towards Hogwarts.

 **::**

 **notes:** this is all the multisaku discord chat's fault

hp/naruto crossover focusing on saku-friendships! maybe some slight eventual romance

leave a review if you enjoyed!


	2. - II -

**_Camaraderie_**

 **\- II –**

 **::**

The train had only been moving for about a minute when the door to Sakura and Tenten's compartment slid open.

Both girls turned from the window, having still been trying to watch the station that was quickly being left behind, and found a blonde-haired girl standing in the doorway. She was dressed in Muggle clothing, though Sakura could tell that she was most certainly not like her and Tenten, and her long blonde hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, long, side-parted bangs hanging over her right eye. She smiled, pretty blue eyes sparkling, and shifted her hold on her carry-on, not exhibiting any of the nervousness Sakura was feeling.

"Hi!" The blonde greeted with a happy wave. "Mind if I join you two?"

Sakura and Tenten exchanged swift glances before quickly shaking their heads and welcoming her in, the former's friendly smile a little more sheepish than the latter's. The new girl grinned and slipped into the compartment, depositing her carry-on into the overhead rack before taking a seat opposite of the pair.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," she didn't hesitate to introduce herself, holding out a hand and looking between the two, "Is this your first year at Hogwarts too?"

The girls almost visibly relaxed, relieved to be meeting a fellow First Year who was _also_ Japanese, before Tenten shook Ino's hand and introduced herself, Sakura quickly following suit.

"I'm Tenten Jouda and, yeah! We're both First Years."

"Sakura Haruno – it's nice to meet you, Ino!"

Ino was just about to reply when the door opened again, all three looking over to find a dark-haired girl who quickly gave a squeak of surprise and blushed under their scrutiny. With the door open, they could hear muffled conversation from down either end of the hall outside the compartments as other students-to-be searched for seats.

"I-I'm sorry!" Her face flushed a brighter red with her soft – nearly whispered – exclaim and she turned, obviously getting ready to make a hasty retreat. "I didn't m-mean- didn't mean to interrupt!"

She must not have noticed them through the windows facing the hallway.

"Wait!" Sakura found herself calling, smiling gently when the new girl paused unsurely. "Were you looking for a seat?"

The fourth girl hesitated, glancing from Sakura to Ino and Tenten, before dropping her pale lavender gaze to the ground, nodding and quickly adding a polite "Y-yes..." as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"You're more than welcome to join us." Sakura replied, smiling when Tenten spoke up next.

"There's plenty of room! Come on in!"

The shy girl gave a small sheepish smile, head down but her eyes darting back up at the other girls, before offering a quick quiet "Th-thank- Thank you..!" and stepping into the compartment. As she slid the door shut behind her, Ino suddenly made a sound of recognition, sitting up straighter in her seat.

"You're a Hyūga, aren't you?"

Jumping slightly in surprise, the pale-eyed witch turned her attention to the blonde, eyes wide as she gave a hesitant nod.

"H-Hinata Hyūga, yes..."

Ino grinned, looking rather proud of herself, before holding a hand out in greeting.

"I recognized your eyes!" Hinata's free hand rose to her cheek at Ino's reveal before shaking her hand and taking a seat next to her, relaxing under her kind smile and holding her carry-on bag in her lap. "I'm a Yamanaka – Ino Yamanaka!"

Sakura noticed the look of recognition that flashed across Hinata's face and inwardly wondered if it was common for wizarding families to know each other. She and Tenten were quick to introduce themselves to the new girl as well, the train compartment slowly falling into a friendly, yet rather awkward, silence as the girls searched for something to say. It was the blonde-haired witch that was the first to speak up, breaking the quiet that had developed as she dazzled them with a smile.

"We're going to be classmates!" Ino said, flipping her ponytail back over her shoulder. "I think we should get to know each other."

It was then that Ino and Hinata learned that not only were Sakura and Tenten both Muggleborns, but they'd grown up together as neighbors. Ino, who squealed and gushed over how sweet it was that the girls were able to attend Hogwarts together, was immediately interested in how they met and asked for the story. The pair readily answered, recounting the tale together and splitting perspectives, carrying on where one left off and reminiscing over the past.

"-and Tenten was my friend ever since." Sakura finished with a smile, thinking fondly of marshmallows and her, at the time, newly-moved-in neighbor. "She always scared off my bullies-"

"And Sakura always made sure I felt welcomed and cared for. I was still getting used to having parents and it was so nice to have a friend my age."

The girls shared a grin and Ino and Hinata watched on with their own smiles before the blonde's head tilted, regarding Sakura curiously for a moment.

"You were bullied a lot when you were younger, Sakura? Did the Muggle kids tease you because of your hair or something?"

Sakura looked a little embarrassed, reaching up to comb her fingers through the pink bangs she still wore over her forehead, hiding it from view.

"My hair was actually blonde until I was six. I've got a big forehead though and the other kids would always tease me about it..."

Ino frowned at that, huffing under her breath.

"Mean kids – I bet it's not even that big!"

"That's what I always said!" Tenten supplied, sending Ino a grateful look. "Those bullies didn't know what they were talking about... But I couldn't convince Sakura to just ignore them so I scared them off for her."

Hinata gave a dutiful, understanding nod and the blonde-haired girl looked thoughtful for a moment before suddenly digging through her carry-on bag, searching for a few seconds before standing when she seemed to find what she was looking for and stepping towards Sakura. The pinkette could see a comb and something red in her hand and looked up in confusion at Ino, eyebrows furrowing for a moment. The other witch gave her an encouraging smile, holding up the comb and what looked like a ribbon.

"May I?" She asked, expression kind. "You can change it back if you don't like it!"

Sakura looked to Tenten, who was regarding Ino with just as much curiosity, before slowly nodding, turning to face the blonde when she took a seat next to her. Ino carefully removed the panda clip and started styling Sakura's hair, parting her bangs down the middle and combing them out until she was satisfied, thoroughly exposing her forehead.

"There's nothing I hate more than bullies," She muttered under breath, lips pursed as she combed out the longer pink locks. "You shouldn't have to hide just because _they_ can't see how pretty you are."

Her blush was instant but, fortunately, Ino motioned for her to turn around and began combing through her hair, pulling the rest back and using the red ribbon to tie it back. With the bow on top, she turned Sakura back to face her, fitting the panda clip back into place in her bangs and finally sitting back, smiling brightly as she nodded in approval.

"There! Don't hide your features – _flaunt_ them."

Sakura turned to face the rest of the compartment, blushing brighter when Tenten gave a gasp of delight, the brunette leaning forward as she grinned at her friend.

"You look even prettier like that, Sakura! Who knew such a small change could look so different?"

Regarding her with a bashful look, the pink-haired witch attempted to hide her flustered smile behind her hands, green gaze darting to Hinata when she spoke up next.

"It r-really suits you, Sakura...!"

Ino had returned to her seat next to the pale-eyed witch, sending Sakura a proud smile.

"Looks really good, if I do say so myself." Her smile was charming and the other girls nodded in agreement as she continued. "You look like a new person! Kinda like you've bloomed into someone else – like a flower!"

Face burning, Sakura dropped her gaze to her lap, unable to hold back her smile as she basked in their compliments before finally turning to look at the window. She stared for a few moments at her reflection, barely even aware of the countryside scenery that was quickly passing by outside and a little surprised to find that they were right – the small change _had_ made a difference.

Styling her bangs over her forehead had become second-nature, a habit she'd picked up as early as her first time to a playground after some kid – she couldn't even remember who – had started the years and years of teasing. Forehead Girl, Billboard Brow... Mean nicknames that she'd done her best to hide away from. Tenten had always been protective when they were younger, going so far as to start fights with some of Sakura's more cruel bullies, and her parents had always assured her she was perfect the way she was-

But this was the first time someone – a complete _stranger_ , no less – had gone out of their way to make her feel beautiful, filling her with a confidence she never thought she'd be able to experience.

Sakura looked back up at the smiling blonde, holding back the beginnings of tears of delight as she grinned at her new friend and sent her a grateful look.

"Thank you, Ino!"

 **::**

About halfway into the seven-hour train ride to Hogwarts, the four girls had developed a tentative friendship.

They were in the middle of braiding Ino's long, yellow hair – the three girls giggling while the blonde witch sat peacefully, a content smile on her face – when they heard a voice coming from the hallway outside the compartment.

"Anything from the trolley?"

Sakura could vaguely remember hearing the same voice calling earlier into the trip and she figured the woman had passed by when the girls were distracted since it sounded like this trolley-lady was coming back from the front of the train. The prospect of snacks seemed to catch Ino and Hinata's attention and they finished up the blonde's braid before she and the pale-eyed witch moved to the door, sliding it open.

An older woman pushing a cart piled high and well-stocked with treats paused outside their compartment, a smile on the plump witch's face as she noticed the First Years before gesturing to her wares.

"Anything from the trolley, dears? A sweet treat to carry you through rest of the journey?"

"One pumpkin pasty, please!" Said Ino, digging into the pocket of her dark purple jacket for money.

"And a ca-cauldron cake, please, Ma'am."

The witch nodded at Hinata's request, looking over the girls' shoulders to smile warmly at Tenten and Sakura as she accepted the money and handed the pair their purchases.

"And anything for you two, dears?"

Sakura shook her head, rubbing the back of her neck as she managed a sheepish smile. "Ah, no thank you, Ma'am. I don't want to use too much of my allowance just yet."

Next to her, Tenten gave a nod of agreement – while her father was more familiar with wizarding currency, she as still confused by how much everything was worth and didn't want to waste any of it too soon.

Ino nodded in understanding, thanking the older woman before returning to her seat, while Hinata regarded her new friends silently for a moment. She seemed to come to a quick decision and spoke up, acting on a sudden impulse.

"I-I'll buy you something!" She instantly flushed at their surprised looks, dropping her gaze to the ground as she smiled shyly and fidgeted with the wrapping of her cauldron cake.

"You to- you too, Tenten. It's the least I can do for the both of you after making this trip so much fun..."

"Really, Hinata?" The brunette replied, still looking rather surprised. "Are you sure?"

The dark-haired witch gave a dutiful nod, gesturing them over.

"Yes..! Please, come p-pick something out!"

Sakura and Tenten shared quick glances once more before grinning and approaching the door, the former offering Hinata a bright smile and a happy "That's so sweet of you! Thank you so much, Hinata!"

The Muggleborn girls were met with the sight of unfamiliar candy and treats – "Chocolate _frogs?!_ " – and, after asking their friends for recommendations, settled on a licorice wand for Sakura and a cauldron cake for Tenten, Hinata also purchasing a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans after a second thought and paid for the snacks, all four of the girls thanking the trolley witch once more as she continued down the hall.

The First Years chatted as they ate, Hinata offering the candy beans to her new friends and the girls giggled and squealed as they tested them out, laughing when someone got an oddly flavored bean – "Gross! Envelope glue?!"

Between comparing wizarding and Muggle childhoods, speculating what Hogwarts would be like – "My older cousin t-told me about a few teachers to watch out for...", and eventually settling into a more comfortable silence – Sakura pulling a book out of her carry-on to read, Hinata writing in a journal, and Ino and Tenten both taking a short nap (waking when a girl with wild, curly hair ducked into their compartment, searching for another student's lost toad) – the rest of the trip passed quickly. The girls changed into their uniforms and donned their school robes when they were about ten minutes away and Sakura was a little surprised to note that the passing countryside was bathed in the darkness of early evening.

The Hogwarts Express slowed to a screeching stop as it finally arrived at the Hogsmeade station and the young witches shared excited looks, quickly gathering their carry-ons as they stepped out of their compartment and into the corridor. The train was bustling with activity as students unloaded and the station platform was even more hectic.

They followed the example of the other students leaving the train and left their tagged carry-ons on the platform, turning in the direction of a booming voice that was calling for First Years. An enormous man, towering over the station full of students as he held a lantern aloft, was gathering all of the new students together, his voice loud and clear.

"Right then! This way to the boats; come follow me!"

Once the children were grouped together, he led them all off the platform and to a dock at the edge of a lake, the older students heading off in a different direction from the platform. It was rather exciting, Sakura thought, that their trip to the castle-school was taken over the dark waters of the lake, the students sitting in groups of four in little boats. There were no oars or engines but the boats sailed all the same, following the command of the giant man named Hagrid – she'd overheard another student mention his name, just before they left the station – and floating across the lake.

Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata managed to get seats together and they whispered to one another as they sailed, glancing to the other boats to try and spy their soon-to-be classmates but unable to get a clear look. The trip didn't take too long and they soon neared the cliff-face of the Hogwarts castle, passing through a curtain of ivy and sailing deeper under the school, drifting down a long, dark tunnel. They eventually landed at an underground dock and carefully disembarked, clambering onto the rocks of the shore and following Hagrid up, up, up a flight of stone stairs.

They eventually found themselves exiting out onto a grassy, sloping lawn and all heads turned to the main entrance of the castle, excited whispers emerging from the group of students-to-be as they followed the giant man. The large doors swung open as they approached and Sakura quickly recognized the woman standing in the enormous doorway as Professor McGonagall. She heard both of the adults exchange a few words, the woman thanking Hagrid and taking lead of the group of children, pulling the door wide to allow them into the entrance hall.

It was an enormous foyer, flaming torches lighting up the stone walls but unable to reach high enough to bathe the ceiling in light. They passed a beautiful marble staircase that faced the entrance as Professor McGonagall led them across the flagged stone floor, passing an equally large set of doors, behind which a hum of hundreds of voices could be heard. Sakura sent the doorway a glance and followed with the rest of the group to a small, empty chamber which the older witch gestured them into, the First Years crowding close as nervousness began to set in.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall greeted, going on to explain that the start-of-term banquet would begin after the new students were sorted into their houses, mentioning that their house would become like a family within Hogwarts, before naming the four houses. Sakura recognized the names from months ago, nodding to herself as the woman briefly explained house points and mentioned a 'house cup' that would be awarded to the house with the most points at the end of the year.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few moments in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourself up as much as you can while you are waiting." She paused and, from her perspective towards the middle of the group, Sakura could see her glance to some of the students at the front. Suddenly a little self-conscious, she smoothed out her dark grey skirt before reaching up, combing her fingers through her loose hair and keeping careful not to disturb Ino's bow.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

Moments after the witch had left the chamber, the group of students began to murmur amongst themselves, mainly speculating the Sorting process. Sakura was relieved to hear that everyone else seemed just as lost and nervous as she felt but the quiet chatter suddenly died down as a louder voice suddenly rose above the others.

"It's true then!" All heads turned to look at a pale boy with slicked back platinum blond hair, though Sakura couldn't really get a good look at him as he continued. "What they're saying on the train – Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

The way the other students gasped and whispered to one another under their breaths made Sakura think that the name 'Harry Potter' was supposed to mean something to her. She looked to Tenten, who was just as confused, before glancing to Ino on her right and Hinata just behind her, eyebrows furrowing when she realized that they were a part of the majority that were chattering in awe. Sakura was too distracted with trying to listen to the murmured voices around her – hoping to shed a little light on this sudden new mystery – and missed most of the conversation between the blond boy and another First Year at the head of the group.

She did, however, catch the angry look on the haughty boy's face as he merged back with the group and distracted herself with fidgeting with the sleeves of her robe, jumping in surprise when the door to the chamber opened. Finally, Professor McGonagall had returned and they were led out of the small reception room and through the doors Sakura had noticed earlier.

They entered an enormous hall and she glanced to the four long tables that stretched from the back of the hall to the front – almost entirely filled with older students wearing the same uniform, with the addition of pointed black hats – ending in front of a long, perpendicular table standing on a raised dais where the faculty sat. The tables of students were adorned with empty golden platters and goblets but Sakura turned her gaze skywards, marveling at the thousands of floating candles that lit up the Great Hall and the darkness that stretched overhead.

The high ceiling to the hall was bathed in a velvety-dark sky, sprinkled with twinkling starlight and, if Sakura didn't know any better, she might have thought she was gazing up at the night sky itself. The First Years strode nervously down the center of the hall, between the two middle tables, in rows of two, walking side by side in pairs before they stopped in front of the raised platform of the teachers' table, spreading out and filling in the empty area before they watched Professor McGonagall place a four-legged stool down at the top of the short set of steps.

She set an old-looking, worn and dirty, pointed hat on top of the stool and it was quiet for a moment, all eyes on the hat itself, before the patched and stitched cap moved, a large rip in the front opening like a mouth as it began to sing a cheery song that everyone in the hall listened to with rapt attention. Once it was done, those four house names still echoing in her mind, the students behind them and the seated staff burst into a round of applause before the hall was quiet once more.

Professor McGonagall gave a curt nod and unrolled a scroll of parchment, her eyes on the group of nervous First Years as she regarded them for a moment.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head," She paused, picking up the hat by the point, "And you will be Sorted into your houses."

Sakura's heart was racing with a nausea-inducing mix of nervousness and excitement, reaching down to hold Tenten's hand in her own. Standing next to her, the brunette offered a quick, encouraging smile, and squeezed her hand back, looking forward once more as Professor McGonagall called the first name.

"Hermione Granger."

The bushy-haired girl who had been looking for a toad on the train stepped forward, muttering under her breath to calm herself, and the other students watched in anticipation. The hat was lowered onto her head once she sat down, falling over her eyes, and there was a pause before the Sorting Hat suddenly shouted aloud to the Great Hall-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table to the far-left burst into cheers and applause and the teachers and other students from the remaining houses clapped politely. Hermione smiled widely and hurried down the steps, quickly taking one of the empty seats at the Gryffindor table before attention returned to hat.

"Draco Malfoy."

That blond boy from earlier, Sakura realized was next and the hat barely even touched his hair before it gave a shout of "SLYTHERIN!" and he made his way to the cheering, far-right table with a pleased smirk. She watched him pass by, able to actually get a good look at his sharp face now, before looking to Professor McGonagall once more.

"Susan Bones."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

And the witch went through four more names – a Ravenclaw, another Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff... – Sakura still holding onto Tenten's hand as she waited, before her attention was caught by another Japanese name.

"Shino Aburame."

A dark-haired boy, eyes hidden behind darkly-tinted, round-framed glasses stepped up calmly, expression only shifting with a slight smile when the hat announced "SLYTHERIN!" moments later. A Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan, was next, then two more Ravenclaws, Sasuke Uchiha (Sakura eyed the pretty, smirking boy curiously, having noticed how, standing next to her, Hinata's face had lit up with recognition at his name) and Terry Boot, and another Hufflepuff, Megan Jones, before, finally, a familiar name was called.

"Tenten Jouda."

Sakura glanced over at her friend, catching how the brunette bit her lip nervously, before giving Tenten's hand an encouraging squeeze. The young witched stepped forward and took a seat on the stool, eyes still meeting Sakura's before the hat was placed on her head, cutting off her view as it slipped down.

It was quiet for a moment and the pinkette saw a small smile appear on Tenten's face as she sat up straighter suddenly, hand moving to rest on the blue bracelet on her wrist before-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sakura's grin matched the brunettes and she quickly applauded, noticing Hinata and Ino, the blonde standing just behind her, clapping as well, before the newly Sorted witch sent her a quick thumbs-up and moved for the boisterous table of her new house.

More students were called forward, one after another and with varying lengths of silence as the Sorting Hat made its decision – Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor; Vincent Crabbe, Slytherin; Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin; Shikamaru Nara – who the hat spent nearly four minutes deciding on, Hufflepuff; Anthony Goldstein, Ravenclaw; Naruto Uzumaki – another blond boy with an almost instantaneous decision, but a stark contrast to that Draco as he'd run forward confidently and excitedly with a bright grin, Gryffindor; and Mandy Brocklehurst, Ravenclaw.

Sakura felt Hinata jump in surprise in her place next to her when her name was called and she offered her new shy friend a soft smile before she finally walked forward. Hinata fidgeted with her fingers as she took her seat, lips pressing into a worried frown when the hat was placed on her head and the Great Hall waited. Her posture was stiff and Sakura was sure the girl was about to start shaking before the Sorting Hat announced "SLYTHERIN!" to the rest of the onlookers.

A look of absolute _relief_ fell over Hinata's face and she visibly relaxed, meeting Sakura's eye with a smile before she moved for her house's table.

Another three Gryffindors - that mysterious Harry Potter everyone seemed to know (the _entire_ hall broke out into quiet murmuring when his name was called, the loudest response yet when he was eventually sorted into Gryffindor as the whole table jumped to their feet), Rock Lee, and Kiba Inuzuka, their receptions a little lackluster in comparison to the first boy, another Hufflepuff, a Slytherin, and four Ravenclaws, and, finally, it was Sakura's turn.

"Sakura Haruno."

She felt a hand gently pat her shoulder and assumed it was Ino, sending the blonde a grateful nod before carefully walking up the steps, turning and taking her seat. She just barely managed to catch sight of Tenten's encouraging, excited smile, before she found herself looking at the dark cloth of the inside of the hat, her fingers curling nervously into fists on her lap. Sakura didn't know what to expect, but the sudden, soft voice in her ear – in her _mind_ – certainly brought to light why all of the other students had jumped and jerked in surprise mere seconds after they donned the hat.

"Another Muggleborn, eh?" She bit her lip unsurely at the sound of the voice, listening attentively as the hat mused to itself. "Quite a mind you have in this head of yours, clever and a thirst for knowledge - Ravenclaw would be a nice fit for you. But that clever mind is rather cunning as well, isn't it? You make use of what you have - Slytherin wouldn't be bad! Yet there's a burning determination in you, just waiting for a place to cultivate it - a house to fan the flames of this will... Gryffindor, perhaps?"

Sakura's heart thudded at that, gaze darting under the hat in the direction she knew Tenten was in and resisting the urge to reach up to brush her fingers over the panda clip.

"Aaah." Came the hat's voice in understanding. "Your friend is in Gryffindor, yes? Want to follow her to the same House - something familiar in this strange new life? Nothing wrong with that."

Sakura closed her eyes, resting her hand over where she used to wear the blue bracelet as she frowned to herself for a moment.

 _"Yes,"_ She thought hesitantly after a few moments, _"But..."_

"But?"

It was odd having a conversation with a voice in her head, but she persevered, lips tilting up a smile and unaware of how long she'd been sitting.

 _"I don't_ need _to follow Tenten to Gryffindor. I'll always be her friend - no matter what. Nothing would make me think otherwise and I don't_ have _to be in the same House as her to remain her friend."_

"Yes? So sure that even _new_ friends and house rivalry won't come between your friendship?"

 _"Yes."_ She smiled, raising her chin confidently. _"I'm sure. I want to go to the house that best fits_ me _. If it happens to be Gryffindor – wonderful! If not, it won't change anything."_

The hat was quiet for a moment before she was aware of a soft chuckle in her ear, the voice returning.

"That's quite a loyalty you have to this friend of yours." A pause and a tickling sensation at the back of her head, old memories suddenly resurfacing. "And a deep-seated kindness... Yes, yes. I think I know _just_ the all-inclusive house for a witch with such a multi-faceted personality. You'd be a good match for-"

The next word was exclaimed aloud for all of the hall to hear and Sakura smiled brightly, heart racing.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The center-right (left, from her perspective) table burst into cheers and her bright gaze traveled from the Hufflepuff table to that of the Gryffindors, catching sight of Tenten's wide grin and excited clapping. Looking to the other side of the hall as well, she was happy to note Hinata's shy smile and rather enthusiastic applause – in comparison to her housemates, at least – and approached her house, taking a seat next to a chubby boy with brown hair (Chouji Akimichi, if she remembered correctly). One spot down and across from her was the tired-looking Shikamaru, the other boy offering her a quick smirk and a lazy wave, before she turned her attention back to the front, green gaze drifting over the remaining First Years.

The group of students was dwindling down and, after five more names were called, it was finally Ino's turn. The blonde witch confidently took her spot on the stool and it was quiet once more for a couple minutes before the Sorting Hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" and Hinata's table cheered loudly, the shy girl looking both surprised and relieved as her new friend made her way over to the far-right table.

Another nineteen names – a final Ravenclaw, seven Hufflepuffs, five Slytherins, and six Gryffindors – and it was finally down to the last student. While the name didn't sound familiar, she quickly realized that she _did_ recognize the red-haired boy standing by himself in front of the High Table.

"Gaara Sabaku."

It was that boy that Sakura had briefly met _months_ ago in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, the one who had complemented her hair.

Inwardly, she wondered how she could have possibly overlooked him until now.

He – Gaara – approached the stool with a tight expression, pale green eyes disappearing under the brim of the hat and his hands clenching the edge of the seat of the stool. It was silent for nearly a minute until the Sorting Hat called its decision, the final Sorting of the year.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sakura's table erupted once more in applause, the loudest person by far being an older, brown-haired boy on the other side and a few seats down from her. The upperclassman pumped a fist into the air as he jumped to his feet, whistling and cheering and shouting the redhead's name in support. Smiling, Sakura continued clapping as her attention was caught by something over her shoulder, glancing back to see an older blonde-haired girl at the Slytherin table standing as she cheered, tan face brightened with a wide, proud smile as she applauded the boy. Sakura noticed Gaara glance to the Slytherin girl as swell, his tight frown slipping into a small smile before he made his way to the Hufflepuff table.

He sat down in the remaining empty seat at the end, glancing to the pinkette and a similar look of recognition on his face before he offered her a nod and that familiar, tiny smile. She quickly replied with a smile of her own and a small wave, reaching up to fiddle with a lock of her hair when they both looked away and to the High Table of the teachers and faculty.

Now that all fifty-two of the new students had been Sorted, Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll of names and took the Sorting Hat away before taking her seat. Next to the older witch was an even older man, tall and thin with long silver hair and a matching beard, dressed in long robes and a purple cloak and sitting in a large golden chair in the center of the table. A pair of half-moon spectacles rested on his long, crooked nose and, even from Sakura's seat, she could see his bright blue eyes, kind and sparkling.

She thought back to her Hogwarts acceptance letter, now framed and proudly hung on the living room wall back home, remembering the name of the Headmaster.

This must certainly be Professor Albus Dumbledore.

After a few moments, the silver-haired wizard stood and the Great Hall fell silent as he smiled brightly at the students and held his arms open wide, a great warmth of sincerity and kindness radiating from him.

"Welcome," Albus Dumbledore said, his voice carrying throughout the entire hall, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

As he sat back down, everyone cheered and clapped and Sakura didn't have much time to wonder how she was supposed to feel – a man with a sense of humor, perhaps? Was the Headmaster always like that? – because, suddenly, the empty platters and goblets lining the tables were filled with food and the buzz of conversation filled the Great Hall.

And the feast began.

 **::**

 **notes:** chapter two! This fic is gonna be a mix of the book and movie (if u couldn't guess) but will probably start to drift away from the canon storyline since Sakura wont really be involved with Harry and co's shenanigans

hope you enjoyed! please leave a review if you did!


End file.
